In The Still Of The Night
by Silver Storm Dragon
Summary: In the still of the night, in the calm of sleep, a girl goes to help a friend who doesn't think he needs any (set after Masks)


In the still of the night  
  
(this takes place after Masks...since I saw it today ^_^)  
  
In the still of the night, in the calm of sleep, a girl worried for her friend, and a boy worried for her safety. In the still of the night, in the calm of sleep, she sought him out in order to relieve some of the pain. She didn't know if it would work.  
  
All she knew was she had to try.  
  
She knocked on his door. "Robin?"  
  
He was working. He'd been working since he'd got home. He didn't come out for meals (they were brought to him by Starfire, the others were still angry) and he wouldn't talk. He knew no breaks of any sort.   
  
But this made him glance up.  
  
"Starfire. Is it lunchtime?"  
  
"Robin, it is midnight. May I come in? I need to talk to you."  
  
He turned back to his work. "Can it wait? I'm very busy right now. I'd be happy to talk as soon as I've finished this lot."  
  
"But when will that be?"  
  
"I don't know. Weeks. Maybe monthes."  
  
"Then it is urgent."  
  
Robin sighed. She didn't understand. "Well, can I work while we talk?"  
  
"No, Robin. This requires your full attention." She said it calmly and authoratively.   
  
He turned to her, and reluctantly pushed aside the notes. "OK. You have all of me."  
  
She smiled. "Please, sit on your bed, away from the work. I shall sit here."  
  
He went and sat on the bed. It felt like forever since he'd been near it. Empty coffee cups littered the room. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Robin, We are-well, that is, I am-worried about you. We-I feel that you are spending too much time on Slade. I realise we have to defeat him, but you must rest. Please."  
  
  
  
He stood up, and began to pace. As he paced he desperately ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more than usual. "Starfire, it isn't that simple. I've got to defeat this guy. He's gonna plague us until he wins. We have to defeat him. I have to defeat him."  
  
"You cannot do it alone, Robin. Let us help."  
  
"I can't. This is my battle."  
  
She stood in front of him. "This is our battle. All of us. We wish to help you."  
  
He looked at her silently for a moment. "No. No, it's too dangerous, you might get hurt."  
  
Starfire scowled. "There is always that chance."  
  
"Things are different with Slade. It's me he wants, it's me he'll get."  
  
  
  
"No, Robin. I won't let this happen. He's winning by making you worry so. And he's making us worry so too."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be involved."  
  
"It is too late now! I am already involved, as are the others. We only wish to help you. Let us help you."  
  
She gently laid a hand on his arm. This one action was the first human (well, humanoid) contact he had felt in weeks. He screwed his face up, pulled his arm away. He wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Starfire, no. Just no."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"There are a lot of things I do not understand. Such as rubber ducks, and tea trays, and-"  
  
  
  
"This is different. This is serious."  
  
"Then explain to me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You are not giving me the chance. How am I meant to know how to help you if you will not tell me?"  
  
"You're not. That's the point."  
  
She sighed. "I suppose I shall have to come back when I am better at arguing. Goodnight, Robin. Please sleep. You look very tired." She kissed him on the cheek. "I shall see you when I bring you your breakfast. Unless you will be at the table?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then I shall see you with breakfast." She sighed deeply. "Such a pity. Goodnight." She left.  
  
"Wait-Starfire...I could take a small break."  
  
She turned back. "That is very good. What would you like to do?"  
  
He sighed. "You decide. I can't."  
  
"Then let us watch the stars!" She beamed, and took him to the roof.  
  
They sat for half an hour watching a cloudless sky weave a cosmic ballet all around them. Starfire was in her element, finally at home and happy. As she informed Robin of each star, she noticed he was sleeping on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Such a pity to wake him." She picked him up and flew him down to his room, onto his bed, and covering him with the blanket that lay there. She sighed-this sleep was well-needed. She kissed him on the top of the head.   
  
"Goodnight, my love."  
  
Maybe he heard her, maybe he didn't. Either way, he smiled in his sleep, dreaming of a truly cosmic girl.  
  
In the still of the night, in the calm of sleep, two people knew there was hope. In the still of the night, in the calm of sleep, two people hoped that they knew.  
  
a/n: I don't own Teen Titans. At all.   
  
This was my first TT fic to be uploaded. What do you guys think? Any reviews/criticism/confessions of undying love appreciated!   
  
Keep smiling,  
  
~Sylvi 


End file.
